grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2017
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back for the final time! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Zerstörer was also ineligible due to being overpowered compared to the other Wesen. Seedings were done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The Mauvais Dentes was awarded the #1 seed as the defending champion. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches are assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters write up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results are heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which are voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen receives 95% of the votes, then they will have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ends up being victorious, the reporter will have to be much more creative in what they write up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 4th tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 3rd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 2nd tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Mauvais Dentes automatically received the #1 seed. Standings/Results Wesen that won in the first 66 didn't get a higher seeding because they had an extra win and Wesen who lost in the first 66 were automatically tied for last place. Wesen that lost in the round of 64 were one place ahead of Wesen who lost in the first 66 even though they each had 1 loss. Sweet 16 to the End Bracket =Match Results= First 66 (April 5-6) April 5 Gedächtnis Esser vs. Bauerschwein Scharfblicke vs. Skalenzahne Kackenkopf vs. Willahara Reporter: Bheadr Höllentier vs. Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen Reporter: Bheadr Klaustreich vs. Musasat Alsh-Shabab Hässlich vs. Manticore Jägerbar vs. Reinigen Mellifer vs. Varme Tyv Reporter: Bheadr Mauzhertz vs. Furis Rubian Lebensauger vs. Fuchsbau Reporter: Bheadr Taureus-Armenta vs. Ziegevolk Dämonfeuer vs. Wettbewerbsgewinner Aswang vs. Schakal Quijada Vil vs. Hasenfussige Schnecke Reporter: Bheadr Cupiditas vs. Hexenbiest Krampus vs. Skalengeck Nuckelavee vs. Luison Reporter: Bheadr April 6 Stangebär vs. Königschlange Reporter: Grimmaniac Spinnetod vs. Coyotl Reporter: Bheadr Blutbad vs. Raub-Kondor Reporter: Grimmaniac Folterseele vs. Steinadler Reporter: Zoo El Cucuy vs. Wildesheer Reporter: Zoo Geier vs. Gevatter Tod Reporter: Bheadr Wildermann vs. Wendigo Reporter: Grimmaniac Huntha Lami Muuaji vs. Fuchsteufelwild Reporter: Grimmaniac Wældreór vs. Seltenvogel Reporter: Zoo Weten Ogen vs. Apgadnieks Reporter: Bheadr Cracher-Mortel vs. Matança Zumbido Reporter: Grimmaniac Musai vs. Naiad Reporter: Zoo Phansigar vs. Schinderdiv Reporter: Bheadr Yaguaraté vs. Murciélago Reporter: Zoo Siegbarste vs. Gelumcaedus Reporter: Bheadr Dickfellig vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Reporter: Grimmaniac Round of 64 (April 7-8) April 7 Mauvais Dentes vs. Gedächtnis Esser Reporter: Zoo Skalenzahne vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Wasser Zahne vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Vulpesmyrca vs. Klaustreich Reporter: Bheadr Note: It remains to be seen how much of an effect the Musasat Alsh-Shabab had on the Klaustreich when he sucked some Yanbue from her face. She is sure to begin aging, but how fast is the question. Eisbiber vs. Manticore Reporter: Grimmaniac Genio Innocuo vs. Jägerbar Reporter: Zoo Hundjäger vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Löwen vs. Furis Rubian Reporter: Zoo Ungeziefer Greifer vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Drang-Zorn vs. Taureus-Armenta Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: The Taureus-Armenta is in a bit of a daze from the Ziegevolk's pheromones in his last fight. Fuilcré vs. Dämonfeuer Reporter: Zoo Anubis vs. Aswang Reporter: Bheadr Ataktos Fuse vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Pflichttreue vs. Hexenbiest Reporter: Grimmaniac Lausenschlange vs. Krampus Reporter: Zoo Alpe vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac April 8 Koschie vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Taweret vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo Seelengut vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo Jinnamuru Xunte vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Barbatus Ossifrage vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Inugami vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Balam vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Heftigauroch vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo Glühenvolk vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo El Cuegle vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Vibora Dorada vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Kitsune vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Uhranuti vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo Excandesco vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Indole Gentile vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Malin Fatal vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Round of 32 (April 10-11) April 10 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac April 11 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Sweet 16 (April 13-14) April 13 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac April 14 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Elite 8 (April 15-16) April 15 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr April 16 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Final 4 (April 18) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo 3rd Place Match (April 19) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Championship Match (April 19) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac